happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagane Ai
Hagane Ai '(ハガネアイ ''Hagane Ai) is one of the main cures from Metal Pretty Cure ''and the sequel ''Metal Pretty Cure! Unbreakble!. ''Her Cure form is '''Cure Steel '(キュアスチール Kyua Suchīru) and is the leader of the group. Her catchprase is 'Well, I think that's enough! '(まあ、私はそれが十分だと思います！''Mā, watashi wa sore ga jūbunda to omoimasu!) and '''The only time that I will say "give up" it's when I die! '(私は言うだろう唯一の時間は、私が死ぬときにです「あきらめる」！''Watashi wa iudarou yuiitsu no jikan wa, watashi ga shinu toki nidesu `akirameru' !'') Appearance As Ai, her hair is free and red, with blue eyes. She wears a white blouse with short sleeves and a red heart drawed in it. She wears blue shorts with white sneakers. In one of the episodes, was revealed her pajamas - A pink blouse with short sleeves and with a picture of a shillouette of a girl in a car and writed "Love driving" and purple pants. As Cure Steel, her hair still is red, but longer than usual, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes change to light pink. She wears a dark pink blouse with short sleeves, some parts in silver, showing the midriff, a silver ribbon in her chest. Her skirt is silver with parts in pink and a purple ribbon in the back. She wears long black boots. Personality She looks like a very fragile girl, but she is very sporty and always accept a challenge. She is perfect in climbing mountains, and she loves do it. She do it everyday. But, some girls of her school think that she is indelicate. But she doesn't care. History Metal Pretty Cure Metal Pretty Cure! Unbreakable! Relationships Honshitsu Rochelle - Kudamono Berry - Teiko Floribelle - Diamond - Cure Steel '''The Love Bond, unbreakable! Cure Steel! 愛の結合、割れない！キュアスチール! '' Ai no ketsugō, warenai! Kyuasuchīru!'' 'Cure Steel '(キュアスチール Kyuasuchīru) is Ai's alter-ego. For transform, she need her Diamond Wristwatch. Sometimes she became funny in the battles. Some of her catchprases: *Well, the fault is of the mega-strange guy. *It's like that I do the things! *What is the problem with a problematic guy? Attacks *Steel Bond *Metal Cross Pure *Symbolize Pure Etmology 'Hagane '(ハガネ) - Means "Steel", makes sense because of Ai's cure name. 'Ai '(アイ) - Is the japanese word for "Love". Together, her name means "Love of Steel" or "Steel Love". Songs Ai's voice actress, Yurika Hino, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. *Powerful Bond *Pure Justice (Or something like that) *Metal Soul (Who Shines) Duets Trivia *She shares her voice with Nozomi's mother. *One of her character songs, "Metal Soul (Who Shines)" is a line from the ending, Metal Heart. *She is the third lead Cure to have her hair tied in a ponytail. **She is the first lead cure to have red hair. *She was the 3rd Cure to broke the 4th wall, after Cure Black and Cure Marine. She was looking to the audience when said "After all, Pedro, you broke the rock with your head. You have a knucklehead.", while the other cures were looking to Pedro. Then, Flower asked where she was looking at. Category:Metal Pretty Cure Category:Metal Pretty Cure! Unbreakble! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:User:WhiteColor